Tale As Old As Time
by CheyenneCrissColfer
Summary: First time writing CrissColfer RPF, so sorry if it's bad. A kind of fill from a prompt by darrenscrotch on Tumblr, I might continue it if it's liked, I won't if not. Prompt was basically, what if Chris & Darren met and became friends before Darren got Glee, and as Klaine became more couply, would Darren realise he felt something more?


After he got the Glee gig, he really hadn't had much time to himself, and when he did, he was either writing or with his family back in Clovis. For the first time in just over a year, he had a few days to himself which he wouldn't spend like he normally did. Team StarKid had a new Harry Potter show on in Michigan, and he was on his way to see them. After he saw A Very Potter Sequel on YouTube a few months earlier, he'd been hooked, constantly Googling what the members were doing (especially Lauren, Joe Walker and Darren). He kind of felt like one of his crazy fangirls, but he hoped that he wasn't because, honestly, they scared him sometimes. Chris knew it was a risk to go somewhere so highly populated, but didn't really mind if he was spotted. After all, he was a 19 year old guy, he had to get out and do 'normal' things sometimes. The one thing he was worried about, though, was that he would take the thunder away from the people everyone was there to see, so he wore his StarKid hoodie, because he knew no-one would look at his face, just the hoodie.

Chris ducked his head slightly when showing his ticket, so his face wasn't clear, then went into the theatre, glad of the darkness. He found his seat quite easily, and found himself sat in the middle of a large row of fans. He sat nervously for a moment, zoning out slightly, so he jumped when he heard a voice next to him.

"Hi, sorry to make you jump! I'm Charlie." The voice came from a girl about 18 with long brown hair and sea-green eyes sitting on his left. "I saw you were on your own, so I figured I'd say… oh my gosh. You're Chris…" Chris cut her off before she said anymore; glancing around just in case anyone had heard her.

"Yeah, so you recognize me. Great." Chris said, before realising how bad it sounded. "I'm sorry, I was just hoping I wouldn't get recognized really, I don't want to draw away from the totally awesomeness of StarKid."

"Oh, it's fine, I understand!" she replied, smiling. "I won't tell anyone you're here, I know you want as much privacy as you can get!"

Chris was about to reply, when the lights shone onto the stage, and out danced Tyler Brunsman dressed as Lucius.

"Okay, that was amazing." Chris said to Charlie, who he'd got to know a bit in the interval.

"I know! I really want some RedVines, almost cried in To Have A Home and Not Alone was just perfect!" she said excitedly.

"I actually might go to the store on my way home and get some! I was crying with laughter during Stutter, Joe can certainly pull off a dress!" he laughed.

"He really can! Are you coming round the back, to try and get their signatures? They did at MAMD last year, so they should again!"

"Okay then, but I might start to fanboy over Lauren; I have a complete girl crush on her."

Charlie just laughed and showed Chris round to where Team StarKid came out to meet the fans, and they were greeted by some extremely loud screaming fans. Chris panicked for a moment, but realised that the group had come out of the stage door, so they rushed over to the already large group. All of the StarKids (except Darren and Lauren Chris noted) were walking down the line, talking to the fans and signing things. First to get to Chris and Charlie were the Brians, the Joes and Joey and they said hi and gladly signed his bright red hoodie. Chris breathed a sigh of relief when he realised they didn't recognize him, and went back to freaking out about meeting the team. Jaime, Bonnie, Tyler and Dylan got to them next, and, again, they all signed his hoodie, but this time he could see in Jaime's eyes that she recognized him. She didn't say anything, luckily, but they smiled at each other. Chris looked down to the front bottom of his hoodie, where Jaime signed, to read what she'd written.

"_Oh my gosh, Chris Colfer came to our little show! I hope you liked it! Love, Jaime xxx _

_Ps, Kurt's my favourite character!"_

A large grim spread across Chris' face, then he turned to Charlie and his grin got even wider. Suddenly, the crowd erupted into screams, louder than before, so he looked towards the door to see that Lauren and Darren had walked out.

"Oh my god. I'm going to meet Lauren Lopez. Oh my god." Chris muttered to himself, jumping up and down.

"Calm down Chris! I know you're excited, but at the moment you're acting like an excited puppy!" Charlie said with a large smile on her face.

"Ha ha." Chris said sarcastically, still looking like a five year old at Christmas!"

It only took Lauren 5 minutes to get to the pair, but it felt like forever to Chris.

"Hi Lauren, can you sign my hoodie?" Chris stuttered, smiling hopefully.

"Course! What's your name?" she replied, looking up.

"Chris." He whispered, too nervous to talk any louder.

"Colfer. Oh my god. You're at our show. You're amazing. Oh my actual god!" Lauren squealed, making fans look over, so Chris ducked his head lower.

Chris really thought he's been found out then, but no-one seemed to notice, so he let out another sigh of relief.

"So you fangirl about me, and I fanboy about you. Fair enough!" Chris laughed.

Lauren giggled in reply, finished writing on his hoodie and then said goodbye and moved onto the next person. Chris glanced down to where Lauren had written her message.

"_Hey Chris, thanks for coming to our little show! Love Lauren xxx_

_Ps. Here's my number if you want to meet up or something sometime. You don't have to, I just thought you might like it!"_

"Oh my god." He said out loud.

"What?" Charlie replied.

'Oh crap' Chris thought.

"Oh, just Darren's almost here!" he said, glancing down the row and realised Darren was only a couple of people away from him.

"OH MY GOD. CHRIS COLFER!"

Chris panicked. Someone had recognized him. He looked around to see that everyone was staring at him, and found that it was Darren who had yelled that.

"Oh no." Chris said, moments before he was swarmed by a mob of teenage girls.

For the first time in his time on Glee, he felt genuinely scared, until he felt someone grab his arm, and pull him towards the stage door. He followed whoever it was, he thought it was probably Charlie, even though the hand on his arm didn't feel like a girls'.

"I am so, so sorry Chris, I really am. I didn't think and have no brain to mouth filter, I just blurt things out and…"

"Darren, it's fine, trust me, I'm okay, honestly." He interrupted his saviour in the middle of his little speech.

"No, they could have killed you."

"They wouldn't have gone _that_ far."

"They might have, by accident or something. At least let me buy you coffee or a Diet Coke or something, as a sorry. Or do you have to get back to LA soon?"

"I'm leaving on Monday, so I've got a couple of days. How did you know I like Diet Coke so much?"

"Well… erm… I…"

Chris laughed.  
"It's fine."

"So, will you accept my offer? Or is it too outlandish? Or would you get seen again?"

"I might get seen. Does that put you off? I know you don't mind me being gay, I've seen a couple of your interviews, but…"  
"No, you being seen doesn't put me off. And you being gay certainly doesn't put me off. I was basically raised by the gay community in San Fran."

"Well, good, because that would be outlandish and er, fantastic. I mean the coffee."

"Did you just quote Iron Man?" Darren questioned, grinning.

"Maybe." Chris replied, blushing. No one except his close friends really knew about his love of comics and the superhero films.

"I knew I liked you Chris Colfer, I think we would be great friends. All the StarKids complain about me constantly quoting musical and comics and things."

" Really?" Chris grinned. Friends with a StarKid, awesome.

"Anyway, so how about this coffee eh Colfer?" Darren said, starching his elbow out for Kurt to link arms with him. "We have a lot to discuss."


End file.
